Gohan's Fate!
by DBZai98
Summary: AU to Born to be a King, Piccolo had finally done it, he had killed Goku, and Raditz had taken Gohan under his wing. What does Raditz different approach change? Gohan could only felt hate and pain, and so he begins his own dark path.
1. Chapter 1: The Demon King Returns

_**Chapter 1: The Demon King Returns**_

_It had been five years, almost to the day, that Goku had beaten Piccolo in the Worlds Martial Arts tournament. _

_While Piccolo thought, about his last encounter with his nemesis, he felt something off in the distance. A huge energy, it was clear that it couldn't have been Goku, but someone had definitely surpassed his strength. Two things were clear as Piccolo sensed this mysterious being. One was that whoever's influence this was, it was not from Planet Earth, and two was that whoever this was, their aura generated pure evil._

_As he began locking onto where exactly this power was coming from, Piccolo noticed that it was moving towards him, and quickly._

_"No way! Piccolo said aloud, wondering who this long haired warrior was that landed in front of him, who pretended to act without prejudice._

_"Who are you and what are you doing on __this __planet?" Piccolo asked the warrior._

_"You aren't Kakarot, your power level is similar, but he is somewhere else." He explained, walking ready to go off. Piccolo stopped him._

_"I asked you a question, answer me!" Piccolo shouted, clenching his fists. The powerful alien simply laughed, knowing that Piccolo had only a measly power level of 300._

_"My name is Raditz, anything else green man." Raditz chuckled as he began to fly away._

_"No one talks to me like that; I am the __Demon King Piccolo__!" Piccolo proclaimed, charging a ki attack and shooting the beam at Raditz. The warrior didn't dodged the attack, he emerge staring down at Piccolo with rage._

_"How dare you! You insolent fool, I am a Saiyan warrior!" Raditz yelled towards Piccolo, who was a little confused as to what this "Saiyan" means "I will crush you! Namekian!" Raditz then began to charge a ball of ki in his left hand, lowering himself to the ground and raising his left arm up._

_'What the hell is a Namekian?' Piccolo asked himself, readying a ki counterattack._

_"I thought you know but it since you're die without even knowing" Raditz shouted, beginning to throw the ball of charged ki at Piccolo "Double su-" An audible beep could be heard from the machine on Raditz ear, and the Saiyan quickly lost interest in his attack. He had stopped everything and jump straight into the air flying away, ignoring Piccolo's completely._

_Piccolo stood completely confuse at what had just happened. Who was Kakarot? What was a Namekian? And why did he call himself a Saiyan? It wasn't clear, but what Piccolo knew was that Raditz was looking for a fighter of similar power to Piccolo, and the only person with that kind of power was Goku._

_'Perhaps he knows him' Piccolo thought to himself, 'and if not, it will be fun to have my revenge anyway, is almost time for my retribution.' He grinned as he contemplated ways of killing Goku and his annoying friends, and finally blasted off towards Kame house where Goku's ki seemed to be coming from._

* * *

_Goku was wearing the same uniform from the 23th World Martial Arts Tournament and had decided to take Gohan to Kame House, to introduce him to Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin. "Gohan, that's where my old master lives." exclaims Goku, as he and Gohan neared the small island, on the flying nimbus. "You will be strong as me one day, son." Goku said, as he had Gohan in his shoulder, approaching the island._

_"It's Goku!" Krillin shouts, excited to see his best friend for the first time since Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding. "Hey!" Goku says, with his infamous grin. "Goku!" says Krillin and Bulma simultaneously, running out of Kame House dying to see their old friend. "What's with the boy?"-states Bulma confuse of why Goku was carrying a kid around. "Yeah, Goku, did you start babysitting?"Krillin asks, wondering why Goku has a child with him. "Well…this is my son. His name is Gohan; I named him after my grandpa…" Goku says hesitantly. "What?!" says Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi, who has just come out of the beach House. "…Yours, Goku?" says Krillin, who appears to be in a state of shock. "Yeah, that's right. Gohan, were your manners?!"-Goku said, putting Gohan down. "Hello…" Gohan says, clearly energetic today with a big smile on his face._

_"Something is wrong?" Goku said, worriedly. "Someone is coming, someone very strong!" In his head, Goku was freaking out it was a power he never felt before but it couldn't be Piccolo he thought. 'What an awesome power…it's tremendous! But…who could possibly…?'Seconds later, the alien touched down on the small island. He immediately met his gaze on Kakarot. "So, we finally meet. You've grown…but I still recognized you at first glance, Kakarot, you look…just like your father"_

_These statements leave everyone on the island confusedly shock. The alien decides to break the silence. "Kakarot! What's with the condition of this planet? Your mission was to exterminate every single life form on this planet!" The alien says crossing his arms. Krillin takes the new guy for a joke. "I don't know who you are or where you're from, but…go home! Shoo!" The alien merely smirks at this. Before Krillin could react, he whipped his tail out, to hit Krillin but Goku moves in and picks Krillin by his gi and throws him to the sand behind him. _

_"Looks like you finally figured out are you ready to give me a good excuse for your actions here?" says the alien, noticing Kakarot staring at his tail. "On the space pod that my grandfather found me there was nothing like that, it only said to wait for my brother, and he is yet to arrive" says Goku, not knowing just what to make out of the alien. "Impossible! You could have never forgotten me…or your mission!" the alien asks, not believing what's coming out of Kakarot mouth. "Kakarot, what's happened to you? Did you take a hit to the head?" he questions again, trying to find a reason for Kakarot behavior._

_"I don't remember being hit in the head whatsoever but I do remember the space pod and the message that said: __Kakarot, you have arrived…find your brother…and…avenge, there was no other message in it?" Goku says looking at him.__ The alien simply ignores what Kakarot said. "Where, did you? Answer me, NOW!" he says, trying to intimidate Kakarot into telling him._

"_Where did I what?" Goku asks confuse._

"_Where did you landed?" The Raditz said._

"_So, Goku is an alien and his real name is Kakarot"-Master Roshi asks looking at them, how could this little detail pass without notice and who could Goku lie to them about that fact all those years ago. "Of course he his…"-the alien says satisfy. "Yeah, I'm sorry guys. My grandfather told me not to tell anyone ever" "Who are you anyway? What kind of people sends a baby out to space alone?"-Goku now threatens._

"_We need you, Kakarot…your people need you back!" the alien says, with a less threatening tone of voice. Finally, the alien's patience snaps. "It's because you and I…we are the same! You are no Earthling as you already now! You were born on Planet Vegeta. You are a proud Saiyan, the mightiest warrior race in the Universe!" Everyone else on the island is left shocked at the news. "You also want to know that I'm your older brother, Raditz!" Raditz says, putting his hands down. "So, you finally came, you don't look like I expected!" Goku says, calm now. _

_Raditz chuckles at this."The answer is simple. Kakarot, you were sent here to exterminate the bothersome species that live on this planet! We Saiyan's are a renowned warrior race, and a capitalist one! We search for planets with habitable environments, and once we've exterminated those who live there, we sell them for a high price to aliens looking for a suitable planet to live on" Goku begins to smirk at this._

_Raditz sees the look on Kakarot face, and continues excited. "When a Saiyan warrior is fully grown, they are sent to the most difficult planets, with the most powerful citizens. But even warriors like us must first have years of practice. For even as babies, we are, in time, sent to depopulate weaker planets…planets like this one! You'd have wiped out these vermin within the time period of a few years, if only you remembered your orders, that is._

"_That sounds interesting being able to fight more strong warriors out there and become more powerful, but as I said before, there was not such order" Goku cross his arms and smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about. Kakarot, where did you land?" Raditz asks, trying to reassure what Kakarot is saying. "Before I take you there, there's one thing I still want to ask, how many of our family are alive?" Goku asks, expecting a heavy answer._

_"Including you, there are five remaining Saiyan's, that we know their whereabouts. We remaining four found a great planet that is able to sell for an extremely high price. We'd like to attack it, but the natives are potent. Even four Saiyan's might have some trouble…but five of us! Kakarot, your power level is still incomplete, but if you were to join up with the five of us, it would be enough to tip the scales in our favor. Open your eyes, Kakarot! It'll be fun! Feel your Saiyan blood stir!" "Don't be ridiculous! I won't leave this planet, to go in a ghost chase with you! I need you to see the message for yourself" was Goku quick reply._

_"So that's how it is, huh? That boy behind you, he's your son, isn't he?" says Raditz, his gaze now at the little boy next to Bulma. "It's no use trying to fool me, that tail is proof that he carries saiyan blood." "So…that means you're an uncle, congratulations!" Goku replies, mocking his brother._

_"Kakarot fine, I will see this message and if you don't change your mind by them, you won't be guessing what I will do" Raditz said coming forwards, so Kakarot lead._

"_Come on, Gohan, we are going to see the ship in which I arrive on this planet" Goku says grapping Gohan, flying away with Raditz leaving the nimbus cloud behind. "I hope Goku makes the right choice?" Krillin said looking at the sky._

* * *

_Piccolo had made it just in time to witness Raditz and Goku with a kid departing, the one who had the four stars Dragon Ball atop his hat. It was obvious that this Saiyan was quite powerful, perhaps even more than Piccolo had expected. Then a thought came into Piccolo's mind as he watched them flying away, perhaps in order to take over this planet he would have to trick the man who he despised most out of all others._

_The thought made him cringe, he had come there to kill the man, not to fight both, and yet when he thought further, no other option came to him. It was either tricking him in to believe that guy was a threat and team up with him or try to take on both powerful individual by himself, which was an even that Piccolo was sure that he would not survive._

_It was settled, as Goku's friends surrounded him, Piccolo spoke up and announced his presence. "Listen up you worms, your little friend Goku has no change of surviving this time." Most of the people in the area donned horrible faces of fear and anger. "Oh this is just great!" Krillin shouted, infuriating Piccolo. "I didn't come here to listen to your whining, cur!" The evil warrior shouted, silencing Krillin quite effectively "I came here to kill you, but I'll wait until in done with Goku and his new friend."_

* * *

_Shortly after, they arrive at the site somewhere in Mount Paozu. _

_Raditz quickly went to check through the ship's interior, looking that the ship that was almost intact, Goku put Gohan down that was now sitting near a tree. "Why did you change your saiyan name?" Raditz ask going through all the data on the space ship computer. "I didn't change my name. I know is still Kakarot but Goku is the Human name given to me by this nice old man who find me and care for me" Goku says sharing his feelings to his brother wondering if the saiyan's were cold as Raditz descript them to be._

"_Pity emotions Kakarot, that's why I let mine on are father's grave a long time ago, that it also was our planet" Raditz felt a risen pain but he swallow it and continue his work. "So, are there more powerful creatures out there in space?" Goku asks, warming up. "You don't have any idea Kakarot, even Lord Frieza can destroy an entire planet just with his presence" Raditz said, looking inside the space ship. "Here it is, your space pod is an old model, does we use before are planet was destroy by a meteor shower" he clicks a button on the ship._

_The space pod continues to replay the same message again and again: "Kakarot, you have arrived…find your brother…and… avenge…" "But I don't understand avenge, what?" Raditz says confirming his scouter. "What do we do now, brother? Goku ask crossing his hands._

"_Well, we will meet prince Vegeta on planet Arlia, is half way where they are and where we are, we are taking the boy, as well" Raditz says moving towards Gohan._

_Kakarot tries to get in between Raditz and his son, putting his hand on his brother shoulder, "Don't you there touch him" but Raditz quickly vanishes and reappears, kneeing Kakarot in the stomach. Kakarot is sent flying yards away, and lands on the sandy part of the land, moaning in pain. Gohan tries to defend his father, but is grabbed by the neck collar by his uncle._

_"Kakarot, I'll be taking the child. If you don't want to come that's fine with me, you'll listen what your big brother tells you to do! Kakarot, I'm only giving you one day, so think about it. Let's make it simple. By this time tomorrow, you'll kill 100 of this planet's people, at least for now, and pile their bodies here. Don't think that I won't count. You heard me, right? I'll be looking forward to tomorrow; he is my brother's son, after all. I don't want to kill him."_

_"You're not going to change my mind!" Goku points out. Raditz ignores his brother and continues. "Let me say it again just to be sure. You are to kill one hundred earthlings and pile up their bodies here by tomorrow. If you do well, we'll let you join our group and if there are no bodies here, it will mean the death of you and your son." Goku was struggling to sit up straight. "The choice is yours. If you value one hundred humans over your son, fine. However, one way or another, every person on this planet is destined to die soon. Once we're done with our current planet, we've decided our next target will be this one!"_

_"What?" the answer Piccolo gives to the news, as he was now arriving. "Really, if you think about it, green man, what difference does it make if Kakarot should happen to give one hundred humans heads to start with? You are not human after all? Do you see now? Your only 'choice' is to join your brother and his friends! I'll be expecting a good answer from you, for your sake as well as your son's! Also, please don't make the mistake of trying to fight me. You can't possibly stand up to your older brother, after all!" Raditz then proceeded to fly off, much to Kakarot dismay._

_"I want him dead, as much as I want you" was the first thing coming out of his mouth, towards Kakarot. "He's an opponent neither you nor I can stand up to. However…if you and I team up, then there is a slight possibility that we can defeat him!" Piccolo said, knowing Goku he won't refuse. "Mind telling me, what's in it for you?" says Goku, suspiciously."Don't get me wrong, I don't care if your son lives or dies…your brother, however, stands in the way of world domination that I am after! We'll team up, but once we've taken care of him, I'm going to defeat you. This time, I intend to take over the world for sure!" Piccolo said with an evil grin all over his face. "I'm not going to let you do that. But, teaming up with you, that's a good idea. After all that, though, the bets are off!" And so, the two set off towards Raditz, Kakarot and Piccolo simply flying off towards him, on what would be one of the toughest fights of their lives._

* * *

_**What does Piccolo Master Plan Is? Will the boy survive on the hands of Raditz? Find out next time on **__**Gohan's Fate!**_

* * *

_**Written By: DBZai98**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Monster of his Nightmares

_**Chapter 2: The Monster of his Nightmares**_

_Raditz had arrived at his destination, where his space pod landed, so he put the kid away while he waits until Kakarot's completes his duty. However, Gohan will not stop punching and kicking him. "Stop doing that, brat! You have Saiyan's blood running through you're veins, is natural for you, but is something your dad lacks, instinct!" he then slams Gohan in the floor, Gohan then get's up dashing towards his uncle only to be catch by the face and throw through the opens the door to the space pod. "You'll stay in here!" he says, before throwing Gohan in the space pod and shutting the door._

_Raditz begins to step out of the crater that his space pod had shaped upon landing, when his scouter unexpectedly beeps. "Power 710? And Close! Where?" he asks, wondering if there is someone truly stronger than Kakarot on this planet. Suddenly, the scouter directs him back towards his space pod. "What? That infant? Blasted technology…this is no time to malfunction! Even so, his power level at his age…could he be the…" Raditz' scouter began to beep again all of a sudden. "A new reading…incoming quickly! One, no, two of them…power levels 600 and 620! One has Kakarot's power level exactly. Would he dare challenge me again, knowing he has no hope? And…how would he find me? This worthless device…I don't need to keep it anyways."_

_And then, he took sight of two dots in the sky. They were coming quickly towards them, and soon enough, Raditz was able to recognize them: The stranger who he had identified as the second strongest on this planet, and Kakarot. "It…can't be! It is them!"-Raditz exclaims. Not soon after, they touch down, standing firm and staring at Raditz. "I see…you've thought that together you stood a chance, haven't you? And how did you find me?" Raditz asks, although not as curious as he seems._

_"I track your energy all the way here, is more useful than that thing on your ear" Goku responds, a hint of anger in his response. "Well, that's a new trick, I need to learn that one, then…let's try another question! Why did you want to find me?" Raditz asks. "To take back my son! Is there a problem with that?" shouts Goku. "Then you refuse your Saiyan birth by refusing us?" Raditz asks, with a smug look on his face._

_"I never said that I will, now give me my son!" Goku shouts again. "So, you are willing to disobey your own brother?" says Raditz."It was good that you came went you did, because if you had came went I was a kid, where will I be now?" exclaims Goku, his anger beginning to come to the surface."Really, Kakarot…If I had come earlier your will had being two times stronger as you are now, I expected much better things from you! How can a Saiyan be such a fool? Surely you don't imagine that even the two of you together will be able to defeat me?" Raditz teases._

_Piccolo gets tired of the chatting, and proceeds to remove his weights. In response to this, Goku began to take his boots and the wristbands that have weights on them, leaving only his pants and his orange t-shirt, continues by beginning to power up and is taken over by his blue aura."You think that makes a difference? You're still no match for me!" says Raditz, before bursting into a fit of laughter."If you think power is everything…then you're no fighter!" exclaims Goku._

* * *

_"Youth, I might forgive…but idiocy has no place on a Saiyan mission, Kakarot. You are a shame to our race! You will suffer for this!" shouts Raditz. Goku and Piccolo try to go into their battle stances, but it is for no use, as they are both elbowed in the back by Raditz. They spring themselves off the ground as fast as they can, in case Raditz wants to follow up. "Well, I must admit, your defenses aren't too bad," Raditz says, although it was in no way a compliment. "That will keep you alive for a few minutes, as I increase the power of my attacks."_

_'He showed no such power like this before…'thinks Piccolo. 'His strength is in his tail…but how can we possibly get to it?" thought Goku."Oh…one more thing. Should you still hope to win, you should know…the other Saiyan's; my two partners…are both my superiors in strength."-Raditz says, inducing fear into Goku and Piccolo but Goku only responds with a smile. Raditz begins to laugh uncontrollably. "How do you like the taste of despair? It is the last taste you fool's will ever know!" he mocks. "So…should we succeed in defeating you, we face twice your power…and more" Piccolo says, just to verify it in his mind._

_"Still, I will take back my son! Where did you hide him?" asks Goku. "I locked him up to keep him still. He's in that crater behind you, and still alive…probably. I had to teach something about matters, his quiet a fighter, you train him well" replies Raditz. Goku then flies up into the sky until he reaches the point he can see the space pod in the crater. "Gohan you did well, but now your dad is here! Hang in there, okay!" he says, hoping to reassure his son."Don't get the boy's hopes up! No beat up body will be able to save him!" mocks Raditz. Kakarot then flies back to the ground and he and Piccolo continue their assault on Raditz._

_At their max power, they throw a flurry of punches and kicks at Raditz, but all are dodged or blocked with little to no effort on Raditz part. They then attempt to charge Raditz from behind, but Raditz puts his two legs up and kicks them both in the chest. After this, they recover quickly and try to attack Raditz but he dodges them by simply flying up and they hit the ground. With Raditz in the air, Goku and Piccolo fly towards him to reengage him in combat. However, Raditz shoots two large violet beams of energy at them. Goku is lucky and is able to evade the one aimed at him, but Piccolo is struck while trying to dodge it._

_Goku is left looking up at Piccolo, checking if he's still good to fight, but Raditz attacks from behind. "Behind you!" were the only words of warning that Kakarot got before being viciously kicked in the back and left on the floor. "Do you believe me now?" says Raditz, with a cocky smirk Kakarot slowly but surely gets up, from what could have been his grave. He then spots Piccolo, with almost his entire left arm blown off. "Quite an inconvenience…having to fight with one arm"-Piccolo says, while trying to keep his composure. Raditz begins laughing yet again. "Had anyone seeing my arm, you can miss it is green"-he says. "Goku, you have no new secret technique?"-asks Piccolo._

_"For once Piccolo, I'm out of them." replies Goku. "You were always a lazy one…we should both be thankful…that I am not…" says Piccolo."Making secret plans, little friends? Well, if that's how you choose to waste the last moments of your lives…enjoy yourselves!" says Raditz, before beginning to laugh once again."Are you saying that you have a new technique?" asks Goku, receiving a nod from Piccolo. "Can you do it with one arm?" he further questions. "The lack of a limb will be no obstacle…but I require time to concentrate my power…and so I need you to keep him occupied…alone"_

_"You'd better be sure that this is going to work!" Goku says, not wanting to die. "We mortals can never be certain…but what choice do we have? Such a pity, though. I created this technique in hopes I would be able to use it to kill you" says Piccolo. "But it'll help me instead! I like that! Maybe someday I learn to use it too!" says Goku with a grin on his face. "Very funny, once we defeat this guy, your turn will come…" replies Piccolo."All right! Do what you have to do! I'll keep him busy!" says Goku, changing the subject._

_"Hold him…for as long as you possibly can!" responds Piccolo. Piccolo begins charging up his attack while Kakarot flies towards Raditz to resume their lightning fast exchange of punches and kicks. It wasn't very long before Goku was overpowered by his older brother. "I'm not even using 20% of my full power against you, brother!" shouts Raditz, although Kakarot was not sure if this were a bluff or not. Just then, Goku began charging up his Kamehameha. "It can't be! His power level…It's up to 1,376! And increasing! I might have to use more of my power!" Raditz says, before raising his power level._

_Not soon after, Raditz' scouter picked up on Piccolo, who was charging up his Special Beam Cannon. "Power level…1,527! It's unbelievable! Guess I'll have to raise my power even higher!" says Raditz, before powering up once again, this time showcasing his violet aura. Goku unleashes his Kamehameha with a furious yell and Raditz lets it hit him, after the smoke clear Raditz hand was in front of him he had just stop the blast. Goku and Piccolo stand there, thinking that the Kamehameha should have injured him at least a little bit. However, they are proven wrong, when Raditz is unscathed, even his armor has nothing more than dust on it. "What…is he made of?" asks Goku._

* * *

_"You see, brother, this is the power of a true Saiyan! This is what you are missing out on! Too bad, you'll never be able to experience this!" Raditz says, before pummeling Kakarot with lightning fast punches. Once again, his scouter picked up on Piccolo. "Power level 1,981! And all focused in his finger tips! How? How do they do it?" he asks, utterly confused. At that very moment, Piccolo unleashes his Special Beam Cannon. Raditz, knowing an attack at that level won't be able to kill him, let's it hit him. It hits him right in his abdomen, trying to pierce through his armor, but all it does it crack the armor._

_"Do you see now, little boys? Our play time is over...in one blast!" Raditz exclaims, trying to make Goku and Piccolo fearful. Raditz begins powering up a blast in one of his hands, when suddenly he feels powerless. "Wh-What…?" he asks. He turns around to see Kakarot, holding his tail. "You got careless…and I got your tail!" Raditz falls on his hands and knees, unable to stand again. "Piccolo! Do that thing again! Hurry!"-he says, not sure if he can keep his older brother at bay for long._

_Piccolo begins to charge up a new Special Beam Cannon. "Well done, Kakarot! Hold on tight to that tail! I can only do this once more so don't fail me!" he says, while gaining power for his attack. Raditz begins getting desperate. "Kakarot…surely you wouldn't kill…your own brother…?" he says, hoping Kakarot will fall for it. "You try to kill me before! You're no brother of mine! And who tried to kill who first…huh?" Goku says, not believing Raditz."You…actually took me seriously? I was only bluffing! Let me go, and I'll leave this world…alone…" Raditz says, persistently trying to fool Kakarot._

_"Close your ears to him, Kakarot! Whatever he says, don't let go of his tail! Hold that grip tight!" Piccolo says, too wise to be fooled by Raditz trickery. "Please…little brother, let me live. I know I've done some terrible things…but please, let me live!" Raditz says, and Kakarot starts to consider what he's saying. "All lies! Kakarot, hold him!" shouts Piccolo. "Please, Kakarot! I swear to you!" Raditz says, not giving up._

_Goku finally decides to leave him go, and with a twist he rips Raditz tail off, Raditz let a loud scream "You can go, but without, pride" Kakarot said with a smirk on his face. He had his grip on Raditz now, and for that he receives a powerful kick to the chin that sends him flying. Within the next 3 seconds, Raditz has hit foot on Kakarot abdomen to keep him down on the ground._

_"KAKAROT!" You fool what have you done to me? Such idiocy is all too rare! How could I have thought you to be a warrior? A true warrior would never hesitate to kill…not even if he had to kill his own brother! Care for a demonstration?" shouts Raditz, having his veins on his form on his face. Raditz then increases the pressure on Kakarot's abdomen, causing Goku to scream in pain. "No hurry, brother! Your suffering will not end, have more!" he says with an evil grin._

"_You thought by ripping my tail, I'll be weaken, fool I train more than you now" Raditz was in a bad moot right he never consider killing his own brother both now maybe he didn't have a choice in the matter. Raditz then notices Piccolo looking at him with wide eyes. "Be patient! You'll get your turn! Why not take a shot at me in the meantime?" he says, his grin widening._

_"You only said it because…you will only dodge it again…" Piccolo responds, even though he knew it was a rhetorical question. Raditz was about to reply, but then his scouter alerted him of a new power level. He turned around to see Gohan, leaping out of the space pod, destroying it in the process. Everyone on the battle field is amazed at the child's sudden burst of power._

* * *

_"What in the…?" Raditz asks. "1,307 power level? Surely the boy can't be this powerful!' he thinks to himself. "Yeah, he is a lot stronger than me, but he doesn't know it, it only happens out of anger…" Goku is interrupt by Piccolo. "But how…?" Piccolo asks, confuse. "It first happen during his training" Goku said. "It must be a malfunction…this can't be…happening!" Raditz shouts. "Y-You! You hurt my __DAD!__" Gohan yells, before being consumed in a white aura. He flies at Raditz at full speed, and head butts Raditz. All this did was leave a bigger crack in Raditz armor, while Gohan's head had a huge bump on it._

_"Surely, you weren't trying to hurt your own uncle, were you? I'm mad as it is, right now" Raditz says, trying to hide his amazement at the young child's power. "Your power level…it's dropped to 1! It changes with your emotions, doesn't it?" Raditz then slaps Gohan far away, although carefully as to not kill him. Gohan is left knocked out. "Stop…it! He's only…" Kakarot says, but is cut off by Raditz. "Only 'a child'? You're joking! The brat has more raw power than you! It's a pity that he'll never learn how to use it! Oh don't worry; you'll be with him soon!" Raditz says. These words cause Kakarot too slowly but surely, manage to get up._

_Raditz notices this and beats him endlessly. By the time he is done, Goku's nose, jaw, and arms have been broken, and he looks dull. Gohan, with his lack of higher order thinking, can't feel out his father's life force because his power is so low, and is overtaken by anger._

_"__YOU!__ I won't let you…" he says, as he stares down at the ground, his eyes full of tears, his hair stands upright and stays like that, and his pupils are gone._

_Raditz believes for a second that this maybe the Legendary Super Saiyan of Legend that is born every one thousand years and is completely terrified. He turns around, looking at his nephew. "You…brat, the…? Why?" he asks._

"_In going to break every bone in your body!" Gohan screams. This causes Raditz to be even more terrified of his younger brother son._

* * *

_**What is Raditz going to do now? Will Piccolo by able to get's his Revenge? Find out next time on **__**Gohan's Fate!**_

* * *

_**Written By: DBZai98**_


	3. Chapter 3: Departure and Lost

_**Chapter 3: Departure and Lost**_

_Raditz had gulp thinking the impossible. "You, nephew, are a true Saiyan!" said Raditz. Just then, his scouter beeped. "Power level 1,536! And rising? But it doesn't come closer to my power" he exclaims."Gohan no run away, Gohan please!" says Goku, still maintaining his conscience, but still pulp in the floor."Fine, then! My scouter must be broken, anyways!" Raditz, after taking his scouter off, he encased in a white aura. "Oh, don't be astonished, I can go one step further!" shouts Raditz, before his white aura became much larger and uncontrollable, covering all his body as his hair begins to move wildly._

"_Please brother, I beg of you don't hurt my son" Goku said before passing out conscience. Raditz stops everything he was doing on an instant. "Kakarot you fool this wouldn't had to happen if you had come with me in the first place" Before he could continue he was force to turn around as an angry Gohan was directly flying towards him at full speed, only to be capture be Raditz hand. "You will be a great append to are army, now stay still" Raditz gripped Gohan's tail, pulling it a little my Gohan unconscious. He quickly but shortly he drop the kid to the ground in time to figure it out what was going on behind him._

_Piccolo had fled from the area, with a smirk on his face. "If he had faced us with his full power before, we would've been killed in one strike. Goku…you fool this is great my chance has finally arrive" he states, before bursting into laughter. "Surrender, now…or I will not hesitate to destroy you, Green man!" says Raditz, completely unfazed by Piccolo's answers. _"Me? Surrender? What do you take me for! I am The Demon King Piccolo who his going to rule over this planet! But you, you are just a rock in my way of world domination! Prepare to die!"-says Piccolo, before launching a Ki blast at Gohan that was lying next to Raditz.

Raditz catches Piccolo's Ki blast with his own hand, and slowly places a firm grip on his balance he was getting tired, causing Raditz severe pain over his spine. "You see? This is what happens when you mess with my planet! You didn't come here just to leave empty handed, so I got to give you credit for trying to stop my Spine Core Attack" says Piccolo satisfy that his plan had work perfectly he knew after all this time, Raditz wouldn't kill his brother or even his nephew, he look for the perfect timing to destroy the three of them. "Do you really expect me, a Saiyan, to give up? NEVER!" said Raditz. Those were the last words he says before facing a vicious beating from the vicious Lord Piccolo.

"Was wrong can't you move? Piccolo taunted just before him instantly regenerate his left arm. "What? You can heal yourself?" Raditz was taken by surprise what kind of create was he, being able heals itself; if the Saiyan had that kind of power it will help them greatly. _"I have waited for this moment for a very long time…now I will change the mistake of my father, by killing Goku!" says Piccolo, although his facial expression told Raditz that he was enjoying this._ _Raditz is about to open his mouth, but Piccolo noticed this and knee him on the chin. Raditz then tries to kick Piccolo on the ribs, but Piccolo let go of Raditz' fist and blocked the blow with his forearm, follows by a head butt that sends Raditz to the ground. With his knees on the ground and his hands, he had let two straight lines on the floor, that were also cover with blood that surprisingly was coming from his mouth._

_Piccolo touch ground, crossing his arms he stares at the Saiyan that was having a bad day if not the worse. "You must be wondering. How is it that your power has decrease to much, right?" Piccolo said. "Exactly, it is impossible for it to disappear like that out of thin air." Raditz stands holding his knees, he clean the blood from his jaw and follow to clench his fist. "TELL ME!" he was getting frustrate. "You fool. Alright, I call it the Spine Core Attack it's a move I recently came on with it. Just moment's ago went Goku tear your tail, I realize what you said and realize that if I attack you using a Ki energy attack that affected you from the inside like your bones for example you tail is the source of your power and I right?" Piccolo was enjoying himself right now. _

"_What? How did you know that?" Raditz look surprise. "Is no mystery after all Goku here had a tail too didn't he?" "Of course but? So that's it you had planned to use it on him." Raditz was looking had his brother. "T-this can't be! Where did you find the strength, when I could not?"-asks Raditz, sincerely baffled at his younger brother's that was getting up slowly. "Can you get him to be more powerful? I'm starting to think about it…I mean, you are my older brother after all"-says Goku, with a cocky smirk."Kakarot don't you dare? You were just being beaten by me when I wasn't even using 20% of my full power…how dare you?"-says Raditz, before charging Piccolo again. Piccolo finally decides to charge at Raditz. Raditz goes to punch Piccolo in the face with a ki energy blast on his fist, but he is met with a blow to the back of his neck. He is left momentarily paralyzed; although Goku was ready to try and fight again the tide of the battle had change._

* * *

_"I told you! Give up! You have no chance against me, and you probably never will! Now that I have used my technique on you it will take 24 hours to go back to normal" Piccolo says, suddenly turning from enjoying shaming his foe to a frighteningly serious expression. "I've never seen him like this! It's like…this time Piccolo thinks…to show his true colors! This is the Piccolo I wanted to face all along…" Goku says. "I must become stronger…so one day; I can face him…and defeat him as his best!" he continues, now with a small grin on his face._

"_Sorry, to break it to you Goku but that will never happen" Piccolo said calm like he already had won the battle. Raditz gets tired of being dishonored. "Even if you killed any humans during your stay here…they can always be revived with the Dragon Balls! So, you two please stop"-says Goku."Dragon Balls, what are you talking about?"-replies Raditz."The Dragon Balls are 7 magical balls that summon a dragon named Shenron. Shenron can grant a wish as long as it is within his power"-Piccolo explains to his alien foe._

_"Heh…I only killed one human on this planet, and it was in self-defense. He tried to attack me with some weapon! Beside if you could use this Dragon Balls, then why didn't you ask him for immortality, even to know about your heritage Kakarot that will be a good wish don't you think?" Raditz replies, telling the truth. "Enough of that! I didn't care about any of that during that time nor do I do now. Do you surrender, or not?" asks Goku, afraid that if his brother doesn't surrender he won't be able to save him from Piccolo and Piccolos patience won't last longer."I told you before! I am a Saiyan! I do not surrender! Especially to the likes of you, little brother! Even if you're friend here happen to beat me, three much more powerful Saiyan's are coming for the Dragon Balls and they will defeat you that I am sure of!" Raditz exclaims._

"_Three didn't you said you have two partners?" Piccolos interrupt the two brother's chat. "Yeah, I have two partners but I forgot to tell you that the Prince had found his lost brother" He had a gaze on his eyes that of a tired human, he was getting dizzy all of a sudden."So, two royalty members survive from our planet…heh" Goku was getting tired of the bad news."You're so stubborn…I'll make this quick, okay?" Piccolo says, with a cocky smirk looking at Raditz before viciously attacking Goku with a Full power Ki blast. Raditz barely had time to blink between the blast and the target. As soon as he notice that the blast had already pierced Goku chest, and send him flying away, this hit something on Raditz core, as Goku world goes black. _

_Piccolo appears above his bloody and unconscious body. "See, I told you…you will die from the beginning!" Piccolo says, looking at his toughest enemy so far on the ground, dead. "Saiyan! Head back from wherever you came and don't ever come back! I have a sensation that you and your friend's won't try to attack my again…"continues Piccolo."I don't agree with you, in fact you are dead, who dare you intercept my mission, he was just crushed really badly, you didn't need to kill him, now that you did means I fail my mission and I never fail!" Raditz replies, charging back at Piccolo with full force._

* * *

_"Is that so?" asks Piccolo, turning around just to face Raditz wrath, he knew this wasn't over. The shock coming from him almost made him unable to stay on his two feet's. "Well, in that case, I'll just take your life instead, don't you agree!" said Raditz, as he straight away places his hand on the green man's face detonating a huge ki blast explosion. Went the smoke clear there was no trace of anything left behind all it remains was dust._

_Raditz fights to maintain his composure for a few moments until he felt to his knees due to exhaustion. Gohan was still on the floor knockout."Kakarot! You fool at least your son's is fine…he's over three times more powerful than you, He, he, he, gosh, I never thought even do to the very end you still didn't change your mind!" Raditz exclaims, now taking an interest upon the child. Just then, Raditz' felt a power level moving towards them... "Does must be Kakarot's friends." Raditz didn't feel too good to fight again. _

_Moments later, the ship arrives on the plains. "Kakarot, I'll try to keep the promise I make to you, is good I took my scouter out sooner they never hear about the Dragon Balls through the scouter, that is also a communication device."-Raditz quickly says, trying to avoid conflict within him. At these words, Raditz stands up. "I hope they hold back on trying to kill me…then I think they can live, but if they now about the Dragon Balls, I think they will try to wish you back exactly what you said to my during the fight, right?." Raditz asks to Goku's dead body even do he was talking to himself._

"_Exactly…"-Raditz is interrupted by Krillin. "What did you do and where his Piccolo?" Bulma asks, curious and hoping they didn't had lost already. "Like I said before…I don't have interest on your planet, the Saiyan I was looking for had die at the hands of that green creature! He would being a great allied and a fighter, but I had avenge him, now all he needs is a proper Saiyan burial to rest since he fight to the very end, exactly like you wanted father." Raditz warns, looking at the skies. "Why should we believe you? You could have killed them both!" Krillin yells mad._

_"If this wasn't true…then you all be dead already without being able to land here!" Raditz adds on, Suddenly Raditz world goes blacks and he falls forwards. "We have no time to waste! Come on guys lest kill him or we will have absolutely no chance next time!" Krillin said. "You know that's Goku's brother, Krillin" Roshi says. "Yeah, but your right Goku wouldn't kill him." Krillin adds. "Okay…but what about Gohan?" Bulma asks. "You should take him to his mother and tell her what had happen here, Krillin. After all we can bring him back with the Dragon Balls can't we" Roshi says. _

_"Yeah, great why didn't I think of that?" Bulma says."Is no use guys the saiyan here said he kill Piccolo, so that means Kami had die and the Dragon Balls are gone." Krillin says looking at the ground shame of what he will say to Chi-Chi now. "Wait guys look!"-she adds with a smirk on her face. "I think we could after all…wait so that means Piccolo is still alive" Bulma concludes showing the Dragon Radar that she uses to find Gohan hat that had the four stars Dragon Ball._

_"Then it's settled! Follow me!" Krillin says, before grabbing Gohan in that moment Goku's body disappears. "It must be the work of Kami" Roshi adds. "What should we do with this big guy? Bulma ask. Can we just taking with us? She asks confidence. WHAT!? All of them ask. _

_Several minutes later, Piccolo is lying in a near forest unconscious with his clothes turn apart and heavily breathing._

* * *

_**What will happen now? Will Raditz be able to leave? Will Piccolo Survive? And will Goku be brought to live? **__**Find out next time on **__**Gohan's Fate!**_

* * *

_**Written By: DBZai98**_


End file.
